


You Are My Home

by lisanna44



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arora-chichou | Alola, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: It has been years since Red gone to Mt. Silver and came back three years later. It has been years since Green and Red tied the knot and went to Alola for honeymoon and work. He thought he had passed the worse time, he thought he his mind had been fixed. It proofed to be wrong when he was just left again by Red without any notice.





	You Are My Home

His heart was thumping so hard and fast inside its cage as his emerald orbs roamed around their room. Two packs of malasadas and tapu cocoas were scattered on the floor, completely forgotten. He knew they would have to clean it before the cleaning lady came in at afternoon. Once was enough to experience the anger of Alolan citizen. Yet he couldn't give a damn about the mess than the anxiety of his husband gone missing again. 

'Not again. Not again'

Green had just went out for a bit of snacks for their afternoon stroll along the beach before he came back to the missing figure of Kanto champion. If he was on his right mind, he might be able to calm down and collect the clue then connect the dots. But nobody could do that if it happened for the second time. 

'Did he go back to the hotel? Did he go to a restroom? Did he go to a shop? Did he go back to Kanto? Did he go back to Mt. Silver?'

So many thoughts were on his head as he searched frantically for his boyfriend. 

'Did he leave me again?'

Fear clawed his mind. He didn't want to be alone again. To feel the happiness and sadness without someone. To feel the world against you. Green still remembered each day passed with media camping in front of his house, trying to coax information of Red's where about while he himself feeling hollow inside. 

While in thoughts, his body moved out of control. He had turned over their bed upside down, blankets thrown aside, pillows everywhere, desk had pushed aside, the small lamp on the bedside table was hanging by cable just an inch before the wooden tile, and-and-and nothing. He had checked their living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom several times and no hint of his lover anywhere. 

'Maybe he had left me again'

His legs lose their power in an instance, bringing him down to the floor, kneeling. His fists clenched so hard he was sure they would need to be amputated from blocked circulation. Fresh tears poured, re-wetting his drying cheeks once again. Unknown sound went out from his mouth. Was he howling? Was he laughing from cruel fact? He didn't know. All he knew was his lover gone missing. Again. Might be for goo-

"Mister Green!?"

Green immediately whipped his head. His eyes tried to recognize the child figure with silky black hair and blonde. Both were pale shocked. He was sure the house was a mess. He was a mess. But his eyes widen at the third figure behind them with the same pale face and blown wide eyes. A figure in dirty pun shirt with his signature red hat and dark brown hair. A figure which his mind knew as his lover. 

"--Red?"

Then he was sobbing loudly. Both of his hands in the air, wanting to touch Red's body. To know that this was real. Red was here. Not leaving him. To end his endless worry and deepest nightmare. 

A pair of strong arms from surviving the coldness of mountain Silver cradled his body tightly. Green's hand were clutching Red's clothe tightly and head under Red's chin, dampening his pristine white shirt. He didn't even realize the absent of two teenagers earlier. He was thankful of their conscience. 

When Green's sobs had diminished to small sniffles, Red had brought them both to one of the sofa which was the only undisturbed furniture in the living room. Green's head still near Red's chin but his hands were busy playing with Red's larger one. Red couldn't speak comfort words for him, but he always made it up with small pecks and kisses and slow rubbing and hums. 

"Where were you?" Green asked. His mind still couldn't accept the fact Red had left him for a bit and he broke down completely. 

Red used his left hand and maneuver it to sign. 

'The beach beside the hotel. Helping pyukumuku to the sea'

Green blinked at him. He knew about their schedule of helping those pyukumuku this afternoon, along with strolling and maybe a little bit of dipping into the sea beside their hotel. Green was the one to suggest such thing after feeling tired from battling in battle trees. He felt stupid now. But still-

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Now Red was the one who blinked at him. Then he took out his cellphone and oh.

Green took out his abandoned phone in his pocket and stared at what probably 15 something messages. Also 5 missed calls. All from Red. 

'I message you and when you didn't reply, I try calling. Was on trip back when I meet Moon and Lilie'

Arceus, he was an idiot. 

"Sorry"

Red smiled sadly and pecked his ginger strands. It was Red's way to say 'no problem'. Green knew that Red knew about his deepest concern, his long time fear, and the only reason for his breath to suddenly ceased. After all, Red was there to accompany him when the nightmare came and Green couldn't denied him any longer after the fifth time they awoken at 2 a.m. He did try going to psychologist, but it didn't change much from him so he didn't went there anymore. Instead, Red tried to help him by trying to leave for 5 minutes, 10 minutes, and so on and on. They were on their 30 minutes when this happened. Seemed like they have to start from zero once again. 

As if knowing what he was thinking about, Red's hand had lifted his face. 

'It's okay' kiss

'I am not going anywhere' kiss

'Because you are my home' kiss

'And I go-' kiss

'-to wherever you are' kiss

Green finally sighed deeply. It was always better when Red reassured him that he won't go anywhere. Not again. Not anymore. Never. 

'I will always be with you'

Then, Green smiled. 

"I know"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who read this fic. This is my very fist time writing a pokemon fanfiction, so I hope that it was not out of character. This is also my first time describing a character with mental illness. Green's story is based on other fanfictions and my own imagination. I really hope you like it and I hope I can write more of this couple. They deserve it.


End file.
